


Christmas in Askr

by sapphirelance



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Mistletoe Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: Once Sharena had learned about this Christmas from Kiran, it wasn’t long before the entire castle was transformed into a wonderland. Truth be told, once everyone in the Order of Heroes had learned about a holiday from the Summoner’s world, the curiosity wouldn't stop.





	Christmas in Askr

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but cute :) 
> 
> I'm currently working on more Hrid pieces, but I wanted to get this one out sooner rather than later because 'tis the season.

Once Sharena had learned about this Christmas from Kiran, it wasn’t long before the entire castle was transformed into a wonderland. Truth be told, once everyone in the Order of Heroes had learned about a holiday from the Summoner’s world, the curiosity wouldn't stop.

 

Ribbons cascaded the halls in hues of greens, reds, silvers, and golds, accompanied by pine garlands. Finding the closest thing to jingle bells that she could, Sharena had chimes dangling from nearly every corner of the palace—not even the most skilled of their ninjas were evading them. Gingerbread hung in the air, coming straight from the kitchen where some of the other heroes were ~~burning~~  baking slabs for their houses the Summoner promised to help them with. Hector already betting he could make his gingerbread house bigger than anyone else. 

 

In the main hall, Sharena was helping with the massive pine that had been chopped down in the forest, while some of the taller heroes were managing to set it up to be decorated. A box filled with brightly colored ornaments and sparkling tinsel sat adjacent to the tree, spouts of ribbon shooting from over the sides. 

 

_“Ooh! Ooh! So like, do you have special foods or anything for Christmas?” Sharena had asked Kiran earlier that week._

 

_“I-I mean, everyone’s always a little different, I suppose—”_

 

_“What about customs?”_

 

_“Well, typically there is some gift-giving involved, but not everyone does that. Sometimes people will go out and help other people who need it. Families usually get together for parties. Decorating the Christmas tree…”_

 

Kiran had purposefully left out the Christmas carols part for the sole reason that she didn’t dare sing them aloud, mortified by her singing voice. Kiran couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, or so she thought. Besides, Sharena had enough to work with. In between the princess of Askr’s enthusiasm and Commander Anna’s bloodhound ability to find potential profits, Alfonse had become exhausted enough. Kiran couldn’t help but feel somewhat sorry for that.

 

The most entertaining had been trying to explain Santa Claus. 

 

_“Wait, this gentleman travels in a_ flying _sleigh? What sort of magical land do you hail from Kiran?”_

 

_“I mean, it’s not real, Sharena,” Kiran had tried to explain. “It’s just a legend.”_

 

_“But who eats the cookies that you’re supposed to leave out for him? And who brings the little children their presents if they were good?”_

 

_“Mostly their parents, but anyone who is taking care of them, I suppose.”_

 

_“This Santa guy’s gotta be strong!” Hector had butted in. “Too bad he isn’t real—would have been an interesting opportunity for sparring.”_

 

_“And why am I not surprised by that?” Kiran asked herself._

 

Pretty soon, all the Heroes had become well-versed in Christmas. Alfonse finding more resources in the palace library surrounding Christmas that he soon shared with everyone. 

 

Yet there was one thing he kept quiet about. At least to Kiran.

 

*~*~*

 

The day of the party, it had snowed in Askr.  

 

With everything now blanketed in fresh snow, the spirit of Christmas had really settled in. Sharena had squealed with glee once she woke, barely taking any time to dress before charging out into the cold. She was soon joined by the Kanas, Ylgr, and Nino in trying to build a snowman. Lilina and Roy pitching in to help make the rest of the snow family. Odin and Hector were busy creating armies for the inevitable snow-ball fight. Lissa and Maribelle were prepping hot chocolate and tea to take outside, making sure everyone stayed warm enough.

 

Though the snowfall wasn’t terribly exciting for the Nifl siblings, they enjoyed the reaction from their friends. Some of whom had never seen snow. Hrid and Kiran had gone for a walk. Gunnthra and Fjorm helping with the rest of the decorations inside and out, giving them a little bit of Nifilean flair. 

 

“I was hoping you’d be my guest tonight at the party, Kiran,” Hrid had said, glancing out over the white landscape as a hand went to the back of his neck. The other still clutched tightly around Kiran’s, who gave it a squeeze. 

 

“I’d love nothing more.” 

 

*~*~*

 

After dinner had been served and cleared, and the gingerbread house competition over, Hrid took the opportunity to snag the Summoner away from the festivities if only for a few minutes. 

 

Kiran’s hand tucked securely in the prince’s, he lead her towards the corridor leading to the great hall where everyone had gathered, just out of ear and eye shot from everyone. 

 

“Prince Alfonse regaled us with another holiday tradition of yours, Kiran,” Hrid said, taking both Kiran’s hands into his. 

 

“Oh?” Kiran’s eyes sparkled as she glanced up at him. 

 

“Mmhmm.” He looked upward towards the archway above them. Kiran followed his gaze and saw the familiar little branch strung from the ornate brick, hovering over their heads. Mistletoe. 

 

“Oh-” Instantly Kiran’s cheeks grew warm. She had no time to ponder before she felt Hrid’s gentle hands cradling each of her cheeks, smiling at her before pulling her in towards him. Cold lips dancing across hers for what was far too short for her preference. Kiran could have easily stayed in his grasp for the rest of the night. 

 

Then she had remembered Hrid said us.

 

“Huh! So where’s the line start?” Hector teased, much to Lyn’s chagrin. Odin appeared behind him, leaping atop his back. “I’m next!” 

 

“Sweet Kiran is simply too irresistible,” Camilla smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll protect you.” 

 

“You know what, I think there’s more gingerbread we should finish off,” Kiran announced quickly, darting away from the entrance and back into the grand hall. When she found Alfonse next she’d have to slap him. 

 

And thank him. 


End file.
